The First Few Years
by Captainess Hook
Summary: Take place around Ella and Chars' first anniversary. New characters and old.I used to be Iowa Girl, but it is the same story. Have fun and PLEASE Read and Review! Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not at this time and have not any other time in my life own/owed any part of Ella Enchanted or its' epilates. I own only my characters and made up countries. The rest belongs to Gail Carson Leviene. If Ms. Leviene owns Ella Enchanted, and without that I wouldn't have had the idea for this story, does that mean she owns my story…Hmmm. Must go ponder that…

A/N Please keep in mind this was first published by Addie of Ella as the First Year, and this is a short starter chapter. THANKS! ENJOY! -Me

**Prologue : Our Wonderful Life**

It has been one year since I have moved into the palace. Next month my beloved Char and I will have been married one year. It has been one year since I broke the horrible curse of obedience. One glorious year without Hattie and Dame Olga's orders and without Olives' greediness. One wonderful, lovely, beautiful year since I entered my Garden of Eden. What a year it has been. My birthday and Chars' have come and gone. He is now nineteen and I am seventeen. What a lovely, stair rail sliding filled year it has been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One : Eden **

"What do you want to do today, Beautiful?" Char asked me over breakfast one morning about four weeks before our first anniversary.

"I don't know. What do you _have_ to do, Handsome?" I asked anticipating a long list of meetings Char, as prince, had to attend with his father and other dignitaries.

"Let's see. I think I have a meeting with an ambassador from Kaothia. Father said I have to go to that. That's this morning. After that the only thing I have planned is an afternoon with my wife. How 'bout you?"

"Only one meeting today? Someone must have messed up your schedule. Let's see. Do I absotively, posilutely have to do anything today? I don't think so. I was just going to help Mandy bake."

"Well if that's it you make sure you're here for lunch and then we can do whatever we want all afternoon. Okay?" he said as he got up from the table to go.

"Okay. I'll make sure we get something good for lunch." I replied.

"It's a date then." He said smiling as he gave me a kiss goodbye.

"Have fun at your meeting." I called as he started out the door.

"Yeah. Loads of fun," Char said sarcastically and rolling his eyes as he walked through the door, "Maybe I should take you with me. That'll make it less boring. What do you think of that idea?"

"That'll be fun. I am sure everyone wants to see how radiant I look half an hour after I wake up."

"As radiant as the rising sun, bed head and all, My Darling Ella." He said coming back for another kiss and tousling my messy brown hair.

"I don't think your hair looks that wonderful before you drag a comb through it either, My Darling Char."

"Never said it did, dearest," Char said over his shoulder as he walked down the corridor.

'_That's my husband_,' I thought as I also got up. '_My wonderful, handsome, dear, loving, perfect-at-times husband. I must be the luckiest woman in all of Frell- No all of Kyrria to have him.' _Smiling I got myself ready for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two : In the Kitchen**

"Mandy! Oh! Mandy!" I called in a singsong voice, winding my way through the extensive royal kitchens.

"Yes, Sweet. Over here." Mandy, my dear fairy godmother called from inside a pantry.

"I have come to help you cook, oh Mighty Chef. As Court Cook's Helper I am entitled to do said helping." I said curtsying and trying to sound pompous.

**"Okay, Sweet. What do you want to cook today?"**

"I was thinking something 'Lemon Poppy-Seed'."

"But, Lady I thought you didn't like anything lemon poppy-seed."

"I know, but… I can't explain it. I just feel like eating something lemon poppy-seed, maybe my taste buds are changing."

"Alright Lady, if you want something lemon poppy-seed than we will make lemon poppy-seed bread."

Mandy said this a bit skeptically, eyeing me then her eyes got big and she started to smile. I decided it was just one of those things you had to be a fairy to understand. It was true I had never in my life liked foods with both lemons and poppy-seeds in it. All the same there I was with this craving for lemon poppy-seed bread. It's a weird world isn't it?

Mandy and I baked all morning (me helping myself to the fresh lemon poppy-seed bread all the while.) We made two loaves of the lemon bread, and then we started on lunch. For lunch we made rabbit stew (you can never eat enough of Mandy's rabbit stew) and rollie pollie pudding (you can never have enough of Mandy's rollie pollie pudding either)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. As you know.

A/N: WOOHOO Two reviews! Yes than IS what the matter is I'm just posting it again so it's all together. I think I changed a few things so please at least skim. LONGEST CHAPTER! YAY ME! Have fun! PLEASE R&R! -Me

**Chapter Three : Lunch, Stair Rail Riding, and What I Learned**

At noon lunch was ready and Mandy helped me take the food upstairs. At 12:30 Char arrived looking deep in thought and as he walked through the door he wiped his mouth like something was on it. When he saw me standing next to the fireplace he half ran to me and engulfed me in a big hug and a kiss.

"I missed you too, Honey." I said a bit surprised with Char's greeting. "How was your meeting?"

"Boring. But the leaving was… shall I say the most awakening." Char said as we sat down to lunch.

"What happened when you were leaving?" I said as we started to eat our stew.

"Well, first of all, we didn't talk just with an ambassador. The Princes Amanda herself came, too. It seems the King of Kaothia has been plotting to marry his daughter to none other than me. When I heard this I'm like 'Okay, sorry but I'm already married, so what's next?' Lots of talking but nothing interesting after that during the meeting. When I was walking out I hear Princess Amanda call me so; I trying to be polite stop and talk to her.

"As soon as everyone else is gone and I'm about ready to go she kisses me! I get out of that one as fast as I can and remind her 'Hello! I am already married here!'

"Then, you'll never believe this, she says 'You love me. I saw it in your eyes.'

"I say 'I'm sorry but I am already quite happily married thank you.'

"I try to get away but she corners me and says 'If you can honestly tell me that that kiss meant nothing to you I will leave you alone forever'

"'Hmm… Let me think. Uh… My Ella kisses than you do when she's sick, no contest.' Maybe I should have brought you along so she could see how madly in love with you I am."

"Thank you but she sounds delusional and taking me the way I was when you left…I don't think that would have helped very much with my bad case of bed head. New topic now. What do you want to do this afternoon?"

"How about some stair rail riding? That would be fun. What do you think?"

"That sounds lovely and there's no one else I would rather spend an afternoon stair rail riding with."

"Shall we go then," Char said pompously, extending his arm, "the stair rails wait for no one."

"Then why, good sir, are we waiting?" I said every bit as pompously, taking his arm.

After only a couple of trips down the rails I started to feel so queasy I almost fell down. Luckily my-knight-in-shining-armor husband was there to catch me, not that I needed catching, of course.

"I am fine, Char. It's just a little motion sickness. I swear." I said, trying to convince him I was perfectly fine. Not so easy.

"All the same, love, I should take you down to see Mandy. For all we know it could a stomach bug going around the castle. Besides in all our trips down stair rails I have never once seen you motion sick." His beautiful hazel were so full of worry, I had to cave.

"All right, I'll go if I must. Let's go." And so we went to the kitchens.

"Mandy, I'm fine, just a little queasy. I've been like this all morning. It's nothing. Can I go now?" I complained to Mandy.

"I think it's a stomach bug going around the castle. Is it a stomach bug?" Char interjected.

"How am I suppose to figure out what two and two is with you all jabbering at me at the same time! All due respect, Prince Charmont, but I would appreciate it if you would you go back to your rooms. I'll send Ella up as soon as I'm sure she's not dying." With that last remark Char went paler than the flour in the bowl on the table. "No, Your Highness, I already know she isn't dying. I just need to give her some of my curing soup." Here Char started to protest but Mandy cut him off. "I know you want to stay, but I would be grateful if you would go."

"Okay, Mandy, I'll go, but only 'cause you asked so nicely. I'll be in our room waiting for you, okay." Char said kissing me goodbye.

"I'll be fine, I swear, I'll see you in five minutes. Tops." I said reassuringly, kissing him back. After Char left I jumped off the counter where I was sitting, ran for the nearest empty bowl and barfed my guts out.

"Oh, Lady! I hate to see you suffering so much for something so wonderful!" Mandy said after she had shut the door behind Char.

"So, what is it Mandy? Am I dying? I sure feel like I am. I'm being a wimp but… Don't sugar coat it." I said after the rest of my lunch decided to leave, giving me a pale, sweaty face. I, coincidentally, had tuned out Mandy's "something so wonderful" part.

"Oh, don't be silly Sweet! This'll pass in about a week or two week"

"Two weeks!" I let the words slip from my mouth. I didn't think I could last another day!

"Then," Mandy said ignoring or not hearing my outburst, "Then you'll be getting rounder in the belly…"

"Rounder! Am I going to get so bloated I explode?"

"No Sweet. I already told the prince and you that you are NOT dying." Mandy said as if I hadn't been listening to her.

"Then WHAT in the kings' name is wrong with me!" I roared at Mandy, agitated with her for beating around the bush, and tired of vomiting.

"But, Lady, haven't you been listening to me? You are going to have a baby! In about eight months there's gonna' be a new royal baby!" When Mandy said this she seemed almost unable to contain her excitement. When I heard this unexpected, but good, news I sat there in my chair for what must have been five minutes in a stunned silence, watching Mandy beam, then I was over my bowl again in two seconds and then I was unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I…do…not…own…Ella...Enchanted. WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

A/N: YAY! I feel SOOOO special 305 people have looked at my story.(Starts tearing up) Thank you! I would just like to ask you to review. Maybe tell me where you want this to go, where you think it's going. It might be helpful. This was one of my favorite chapters to write and is one of my favorites to read. PLEASE KNOW I do have a new Harry Potter story. Please feel free to read it. THANKYOU! Enjoy! -Me

**Chapter Four : The Plan**

"He loves me, really he does, I could see it in his eyes, the way he talked to me. The only reason he said otherwise is because My Darling Charmont is so wonderfully honorable, and a he feels he cannot dishonor is wife. That is what I love about him. Is Charmont not divine, Sandy?" Amanda simpered to her maid/fairy.

"Yes, your ladyship, 'tis a good, honorable man you have your eye set on. But I have one question." Sandy flinched as she said the last sentence.

"Go on with it if you must, Sandy dearest." Amanda said exasperatedly.

"Well… If he is so honorable and loyal to his wife, how are you going to convince him to come with you, your highness?" Sandy said almost in a whisper, as if she were afraid to point out the problem.

"Well, my dear fairy godmother, we are not going to really ask him to "leave" his wife." A cruel and conniving smile had on her face Amanda did as she said this.

"I don't quite catch your pitch if you get my meaning." Blank as a peeled potato Sandy's face was with this statement.

"For pities sake! Could your skull BE any thicker? You, that's y-o-u, are going to make me, m-e, look like Ella, E-l-l-a, with your magic, m-a-g-i-c. Right?" This last word wasn't really a question. It was, but one of those "you are going to do this or else" questions, moving right along here.

"Oh! _Now_ I catch your meaning! Of course, your ladyship! I'll do anything for you! I'd be honored! But…."

"BUT WHAT! You finally understand, but what, Sandy!"

"But what about the real Ella? What are we going to do with her?"

"We are going to kidnap her fairy godmother, Mandy, and her. Then you will PoOf the four of us back home to Kaothia. When we get there we will stash the two of them in the dungeon. You will, after that, PoOf us back here and take their forms."

"You mean… We bash them over the head (not too hard), I PoOf home, stash them, PoOf back, change you into Mandy, and me into Ella?"

" No! No! No! You imbecilic ingrate! We bash them over the head (not too hard), you PoOf home, stash the two of them, PoOf back, change ME into ELLA and YOU into MANDY. Got it yet?"

"Bash (not too hard), PoOf home, stash, PoOf back, change you princess, me fairy?"

"Good Sandy!" Amanda said as though talking to a dog, throwing a treat, "Go fetch the liver snap!"

"Liver! Oh, thank you, mistress!" Sandy says excitedly, running after the dog treat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I should hope you know what I am going to say…NOT MINE!**

**Chapter Five : Kidnapped!**

"… _I sat there in my chair for what must have been five minutes in a stunned silence, watching Mandy beam, then I was over my bowl again in two seconds, and then I was unconscious."_

"Ella! Ella!" I heard a far off voice call me. I was used to this crack-of-dawn wake up call. I had to be up early if I wanted to see and eat breakfast with my husband before he left for the morning or sometimes for the day.

"Five more minutes Char. Who cares if they have to wait five minutes? It's not even light out yet. Come back to bed or let me sleep." I said my usual, groggy response to previously stated wake up call.

"Ella, I am NOT the prince. Wake up now." A distinct female voice was calling me. Who was that? Mandy! This was not my bed! Where am I? That which had happened in the kitchen came flooding back to me and my hand flew to my stomach.

"Mandy, I'm going to be a mother!" I almost fainted after I said it but hurled again instead.

"Yes, Sweet you are!" Mandy, dear sweet Mandy, said smiling then the smile disappeared. "But you best not say it so loud, or at all, with these guards around."

"Guards? Why are there guards? (pause to puke) And where are we? Why was I unconscious? Where is Char? What's going on?" I was just now getting a grip on my surroundings.

"We were kidnapped by that Kaothian princess and her fairy. They knocked you unconscious but you don't seem to be hurt."

"Only one major headache. (Barf) What happened next?" I said now rubbing the back of my head.

"The told me if I didn't go quietly they would slit your throat and frame me. Then they disappeared taking us with them. I don't think they heard us talking about the… your ailment, Lady. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. They put us in the castle dungeon and then the fairy, I think her name was Sandy, she turned the princess into the spitting image of you, except for the eyes, they were the same icy blue, and she turned herself into me. I have no clue why you and me though."

"I do. That tramp! Why I oughta (barf)!" I said madly, getting up and pacing after I barfed.

"Lady! Calm down now! Getting mad like that is not good for the… your ailment or your blood pressure, and there is no need for name-calling. Sit down." She was right, like usual, I settled down, still sulking. "Now tell me what happened."

"First off she came with the ambassador to talk with King Jerrold and Char. Her father had this plan to marry her off to Char."

"Well that wouldn't work. You married Prince Char."

"I know, let me continue. After that they didn't talk about anything interesting. But after words she stopped Char, and him being the polite, handsome, gentle… back on track, man he is he talked to her. As soon as everyone else had gone she kissed him! My husband! Right then and there! On the lips! The evil, tempting, vile, conniving-"

"Lady! Your ailment!"

"You're right anyway. So he gets out of that one and starts to walk away but she corners him and says that she will leave alone if he can honestly tell her that kiss meant nothing. My darling, handsome, gallant, wonderful husband said that I kiss better when I'm sick." I smiled remembering the lunch only hours earlier.

"Then?" Mandy prompted, intrigued.

"Then? Then nothing else happened. He came upstairs to lunch."

"Do you think that she could have changed into you to trick the Prince? The tramp!"

"Mandy! No need for name-calling! (Loose Lunch)" I mock chided my fairy godmother.

"No really, do you think so?"

"Sure, why not. Char will know it's not me. If she doesn't know this then… She doesn't seem the brightest." I said dryly.

"What should we do? Any ideas?"

"Let me think… I- No! Too much big magic… What- Nope! Not big enough… I got it! I'm a genius! Hail me!"

"What then!" Mandy tired of the suspense.

"Well…" I started.


	7. Honey, I'm home!

Disclaimer: IT'S NOT MINE! ARE YOU HAPPY!

A/N Sorry, I commentated this chapter a lot when I wrote it and jus left it in, I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS! Please tell me what you think is going to happen/should happen!

Sirius black and remy: Thank you! HURRY UP AND WRITE! (sorry I can yell at her everyone else ignore me)

Sarah, dahlingirl, illusion100: Thank you! You're encouragement really helps!

Chapter Six : Honey! I'm back!

"Are you sure I look exactly like her?" Amanda/Ella asked Sandy/Mandy back at the Kyrrian castle.

"Oh, yes, your highness the spittin' image!"

"Good. Now I'm off to see my husband." 

Amanda had been wondering around the castle trying to find "her" and Char's rooms. Char had been doing the same for about an hour (although he knew where he was going) trying to find Ella.  
"Where is she? She said she would be there in five minutes. 'five minutes.' She says, 'Tops' she says. Five minutes my butt, more like fifty five." Char was walking, looking, and muttering worriedly and resentfully to himself. What was that? He could have sworn he saw a swish of dark hair in front of him. He sped up. "Ella?" Char called. "Ella?" She stopped.

"Your Highness! Charmont! I've been looking for you! I got lost on the way back from the kitchen. This place is so big. I'm still getting lost."

"Okay." Char"mont" said skeptically. "Let's go. Are you feeling all right? Or still queasy?" Char was fussing like a mother hen, deciding to overlook her getting lost. That was odd though… she had been to the kitchen almost every day for a year now.

"Queasy? Oh, yes. Ummm…" Catching on she doubled over. "Ohhhhh! My poor intestines!" Amanda/Ella acted badly if, as the storyteller, I do say so myself.

"Then, in that case…" Char said sweeping Ella (Amanda as we know, but sush! He doesn't know that!) up and carrying her, "let's go back to our room and get you nice and comfy in bed." Kissing her as he walked. Then suddenly he pulled back. Ella (Amanda) had kissed him back but… EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! She had kissed him back with obsessive amounts of tongue! Gross, Ew. Sickening, Disgusting, Grossorama! That kiss seemed oddly familiar, but not like Ella's… But… maybe she was just a little loopy. Maybe? With, maybe, faulty judgment he decided to overlook something that is a MAJOR pointer, again.

"Is something wrong, Charmont?" Ella/Amanda asked innocently.

"Oh, no lovely. It's just… if you have that stomach bug I was talking about… and it's contagious and, like rabies, is passed through the saliva. Although I would love to kiss you all day I think it is in the best interests of Kyrria and the world to keep the stomach bug from infecting as many people as possible." Entering into a long elaborate lie to hide his not-enthusiasm (Yes I know that is not a word) to kiss his "wife" again.

Somehow, as the hero of this story is usually so adept to these things, Char has twice overlooked Ella/Amanda twice calling him "Your Highness" or "Charmont" as opposed to "Char" or, as she does sometimes call him "Charm". Now boys and girls you know this, I know this, but Char is having a bleached blond afternoon what with Ella being sick and being gone for such a long time, does not know this, but we of course do know this. In my opinion he has the right to a blond afternoon/evening as I so frequently take whole summers to be blond. Anyway, please do not tell Char what we know, he must figure it out for himself. What was it we know again? Yeah, yeah, yeah, not funny I know, I beg for forgiveness oh gracious readers.

"You are right, Charmont. We should keep this bug from spreading to as many people as possible." Ella/Amanda said. Amanda is just having a bleached blond life because any smart person (as I'm sure you all are) would know stomach bugs are not passed like rabies. I have no sympathy for her, I think someone sniffed a bit too much peroxide while bleaching her hair, but enough of what I think and back to the story.

"Let's go then." Char said putting Ella (Amanda) down but taking her hand. Her answer to his previous statement had surprised him. He had expected something like, "So, if you're sick too you don't have to go to any boring meetings and we can be sick together." But maybe she really was really sick…


	8. The Rise and Fall of Plans

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Get over it.

A/N: I feel so special. YAY to Sirius Black or remmy! My good friend now has three stories! (Claps). I would like to say "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" to yrl for the biggest review of my life! You boosted my ego, now my head can't fit in the door! ;) I dedicate this chapter to you. Not my best so I'll find a better to dedicate to you later. I'll try to update sooner. ENJOY! Please review! I don't bite! -Me

Chapter Seven : The Rise and Fall of Plans   


"No. No, Lady I do not like the idea of you fighting with your ailment and I don't think the Prince would either." Mandy was being a stick in the mud. She had just heard Ella's (the real one's) master plan and had not liked it.

"Mandy, that's the beauty of it! If you would for once in your immortal life do some little big magic I would not have to fight."

"But Ella you know I do not do big magic, I have no clue what would happen"

"Mandy what harm could come from making a few people unconscious" Nothing."

"But what could happen if they got too knocked out?"

"They won't."

"But what if you have to fight?" Here Mandy dropped her voice the so guards wouldn't hear. "I want nothing to happen to you or your baby."

"Mandy I will let nothing happen to me, my baby, or anyone else for that matter. Okay?"

"But…" 

"No. Nothing will happen. If you are so worried put a protective shield around me." The first part was in the same tone and volume as Mandy's but the second was not as serious. Mandy however did not pick this up.

"That's it! That's what I'll do! No bad can come from it!"

"Mandy I was joking! I am not walking around with a magic shield for eight months because something might happen! I refuse! What about the magic size? Too big, I am sure."

"You are right. Darn it... Maybe I am underestimating you…"

"Of course you are! Char has been teaching some swordplay and maybe if I speak like I did with the ogres…" Meanwhile, back in Kyrria… 

"Comfy?" Ella/Amanda nodded. "Cozy?" She nodded again at he "husband" who was sitting in a chair next to the bed where she was comfy and cozy. "Okay. Now you're all settled what did Mandy say?"

"Mandy? Oh, yeah. She said it was just a stomach bug."

"Did she give you some soup?" Isn't it sweet listening to Char fuss? 

"Soup... why would she give me soup? It'd just upset my stomach more." She said as stating the obvious.

"Mandy always gives you soup when you're sick. Curing soup. You hate the hairs but it always makes you feel better. You don't seem like yourself. Who do you detest most in the world?" Now our hero starts catching on and getting skeptical raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

"Ummmmmm… My mother?" Answering after five minutes.

"Wrong! You detest Hattie more than anyone, except your stepmother. Who are you? Get out of my bed!" Char jumped up reaching for the sword that was always at his side for show. CURSES! He had taken it off for stair rail riding! Then he looked into the imposters' eyes.

"AMANDA! Where is Ella!" As soon as he said 'Amanda' she shrunk, her hair bleached out, grew, and curlified, and her skin turned sheet white.

"Now! Now! Your Highness, is that anyway to treat visiting royalty? You wouldn't want to start any wars now would you?"

"I will ask this one more time: Where-is-Ella? Tell me you vile, conniving, monstrous wench!" Char was now red with anger and roaring at Amanda like a very mad person who has just found out his wife has been kidnapped.

"Sandy! Come here!" the fairy PoOf-ed up to Chars' chambers from the kitchens.

"Your Ladyship… I'm Mandy and you are Ella. Remember? We kidnapped them and hided them-"

"Sandy! Shut up now! The gig is up. Charmont found out that I am not Ella. If you tell him where we hid the real Ella and Mandy then we loose our leverage. So I say it again… SHUT UP!"

"This is the absolute last time!" Madder now than ever Char was not giving up. "Where are Ella and Mandy!"

"I am not sure… Let's go check. Sandy! Home!" and with that last sarcastic remark Amanda and Sandy disappeared then reappeared in the Kaothian Castle.   
------------------------------------------- 

"Wake up, Wench!" It was the middle of the night and Amanda was in the dungeons waking up Ella and Mandy.


End file.
